In recent years, a system that acquires information relating to the operating time of construction machines by means of wireless communications and, when the cumulative operating time reaches a maintenance period decided by the maintenance schedule, prompts the user to maintain the component corresponding to the maintenance period has bee proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2003-119831). That is, with this maintenance schedule, the decision on which component is to be maintained is made in accordance with the cumulative operating time of the construction machine.
Further, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2003-119831 above, a multiplicity of sensor types that detect the operating states of the respective principal components are installed in a construction machine and, when it is judged that an anomaly has occurred with a component, maintenance of the component can be performed independently of the maintenance schedule.
However, when the operating site of the construction machine is overseas, for example, if components are obtained after being judged to be abnormal, there is the possibility of the user's work schedule being hindered. In addition, because airmail must be used for a timely supply of the component, there is the problem that shipping costs increase greatly.
Hence, the lifespan is forecast before the component is abnormal and a servicing schedule according to which timely maintenance is performed and an arrangement schedule for supply components are desirably established.
Furthermore, when the driving and work and so forth of a construction machine are performed under more rigorous conditions than those first forecast, an anomaly of a component is produced sooner than the maintenance period of the standard maintenance schedule. In this case, maintenance is required sooner than the initial maintenance schedule. Therefore, when a manufacturer fulfils a maintenance contract (a maintenance contract that is exchanged between the manufacturer of the construction machine and the customer who is the user (owner)), the manufacturer then performs maintenance at a higher frequency than initially planned. As a result, this means excessive costs for the manufacturer.
Hence, the accuracy of maintenance schedules such as the servicing schedule for each component and the arrangement schedule for the supply components is essential and a suitable maintenance contract is desirably established based on a highly accurate maintenance schedule.